1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system and a load balancing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a network system and a load balancing method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of information technology, the networks of various forms, such as local area networks, Internets, data center networks and the like, have already been applied widely in people's daily life.
Some networks (e.g. the data center networks) are mostly provided with redundancy links in order to prevent the failure of packet transmission caused by the failure of a single link. In order to fully utilize the bandwidths of the network, the current technique may adopt an equal cost multiple path routing method, so as to evenly distribute the data rates of the networks to all the links. However, a congestion problem generally exists in the networks. That is, the amount of data transmitted on a specific link is too large, which approaches the support rates of corresponding connection ports, so that as the nodes fail to process the data timely, the data is lost or delayed. The current equal cost multiple path routing method has no a mechanism for solving or preventing congestion. Therefore, how to design a load balancing method to reduce the data transmission amount on the specific links during or before the congestion thereof to prevent the data loss or delay and further promote the reliability of the networks is an important topic for the network technique.